stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Sky Island Challenge
Stampy's Sky Island Challenge is a challenge set by the creator, Stampy, to Minecraft players who would start in Survival Mode with very limited resources. The challenge can be done by recreating the sky island in your own world with the exact specifications listed below and in the first video, or by downloading a map which has the sky island in it. Layout The height of the platform is 45 blocks high. There are three layers: the bottom layer consists of an obsidian floor, the middle layer has a dirt floor with 4 diamond ores and 6 iron ores, and the top layer consists of a sand floor, with two patches of ice, a one-block lava pit, a piece of gravel and an oak tree. Stampy has a guide in making the sky island and can be seen by accessing the video below. Rules *The challenge should be done in survival mode with at least easy difficulty. *Touching the floor below is not allowed unless instructed. Challenges The challenges are to be made in this order: #Craft 5 torches. #Build a house with a door and windows (at least two). #Reach the limit of the world (upwards). #Sleep at night. #Detonate TNT. #Eat a cooked fish. #Kill an animal (without going down the ground, and can be either a cow, a sheep, or a pig). #Recover a Ghast tear. #Play a music disk. #''The final objective depends on the number of players in the challenge.'' *''Single-player'': Get to the floor (without dying). *''Multiplayer'': Kill all opposing players (two teams or more). The player has to complete a challenge before proceeding to the next one. People who took part in the challenge IBallisticSquid His playthrough on the actual challenge took 27 episodes to complete. After he completed all the challenges, he decided that the series would continue as a sandbox survival series, and would later become his main series on his channel before its demise. The first 99 episodes were based on his Sky Island, then a follow-up series named 'Sky Grid' followed, which was the continuation of the series from the 100th episode, before returning to the original series as 'Slippery Survival'. Sqaishey Quack Her playthrough on the challenge lasted for 50 episodes. After she completed the challenge, she carried on playing in the island with a new name, 'Cloud Nest', which ran for 55 episodes and was now a sandbox survival series similar to her main series, Feather Adventures. SB737 His playthrough on the challenge lasted for 13 episodes. At the end of the final episode, there was a storyline that transitioned the setting of the series, from the Sky Island to a set of different islands known as the 'Islands of Eden'. External links *Minecraft - Stampy's Sky Island Challenge - This video contains the introduction to the Sky Island Challenge and the specifications for the sky island. The videos containing the challenges are unlisted and can be accessed through this video. *Sky Island Map Download link for Xbox 360 Category:Stampylonghead Category:Challenges